


The Beholder's Storm

by Kelseyalicia



Series: one-shots [26]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Gargoyles (Cartoon)
Genre: Asylum, Baby, Biracial Character, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dreams, First Time, Hallucinations, Magic, Multiverse, Nightmare, One Shot Collection, Partnership, Pregnancy, World Domination, insane, kinder spirits, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27894184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelseyalicia/pseuds/Kelseyalicia
Summary: Okay, this is the second fanfic I've written based on one of my crazy but vivid dreams at night. Given I pretty much always remember what I dream. This is also my first crossover, so I hope I did it right. Enjoy the story that played in my head last night! Please read and review! Thanks!
Series: one-shots [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924873
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	The Beholder's Storm

**Author's Note:**

> I want to take some time out to say this. This is my second fanfic based on one of my crazy dreams. This would also be my first crossover one, given the dream covered two different fandoms. I normally wouldn't do a crossover seeing how I don't think things should be mixed. Particularity when they have nothing in common.
> 
> But given how vivid my dreams are, and I always remember them when I wake up, I can't help but feel this one is worth writing about. I'm going to have to make up some dialog as I didn't really hear them speaking a lot in my dreams. With that said, enjoy one of my crazy dreams.
> 
> Sailormoonfangirl did the cover picture.

The endless days bleed into each other as Azula remained locked in an inescapable white room. Nothing to see and no way to escape. She remained in a straight-jacket 24/7. Plus, chi-blocked to keep her from utilizing her powers to escape.

In her paranoid mentality, her fragmented thoughts swirled around in a raging tempest: her traitorous mother, weakling brother, that Water Tribe peasant, her father's disloyalty.

It all swirled day and night with no rest in her mind. When she was logical for a moment or two, she yearned with all her might to possess the power to be liberated. Furthermore, dispose of her enemies. Azula had no idea that the world she inhabited was but one of several. On the multi-verse tree, someone whose hatred and inner self was a flawless match for Azula ended up summoning her.

In the blink of an eye, Azula was snatched out of her realm and into a realm of darkness, stone, and witchcraft. She landed in s unfamiliar estate with loads of trinkets she didn't recognize. Furthermore, she'd never guessed the blue-skinned red-haired creature with wings was known as a gargoyle. All she knew she'd found a kinder spirit.

"Blast! How could the summoning spell not work?!" roared the monster, seeing before her the thing she despised the most!

"You got a problem, you lowly beast?" snapped Azula, who felt the chi-blocking in a moment be over.

"Listen to me, _human._ I utilized an ancient spell to locate the most deadly, vile monster to serve me. I desire to wipe out humanity! Furthermore, all I get is a _human child?!"_

Laughing insanely as the deranged Fire Nation Princess got free, she then shot a bolt of lightning at the creature. Demonstrating she wasn't a mere _child._

"Can a _child_ overthrow a capital? Does a _child_ take down the most powerful being in the world? Does a _child_ have all the brains and beauty to take over the world? To inspire terror, including creating chaos and strife through her mere presence?

I don't think so. For, I, Princess Azula of the Fire Nation, was a master firebender before twelve! I conquered the fabled impenetrable city of Ba Sing Sa. I succeeded in eliminating the Avatar, even if that was short-term.

Even my own mother was intimidated by my power! I'm a perfect princess, and rightfully should be ruling my world! So don't you call me a mere _child!"_ snapped the demon princess.

The creature, whose name was Demona, smirked. She certainly never met a human who was so gargoyle-like. One who didn't give into the weakness of helping others. This human reminded her a lot about herself. She could use this human to get her vengeance on her 'ex-husband." Goliath had done the greatest of disrespect and sin to their kind. Marrying that bitch Elisa Maza and now she was going to have his child?! An abomination of stone and flesh! A half-breed! No, she'd make sure to put an end to this poison before it spread.

"Allow me to introduce myself, dear Princess Azula. My name is Demona, and I think this is the beginning of a wonderful partnership."

"What's in it for me?"

"Simple. If you help me achieve what I want, I'll help you achieve what you want. I know more magic and have more artifacts then most people ever dream of. Surely I give you something to give you the power you desire to make your world tremble and you be in charge." Azula smiled so similar to the immortal Gargoyle and shook her hand. This would be such a sweet treat.

Azula found her task almost too easy. She'd been shown a photograph of the target she was to slay. She could see her bright as day. A filthy peasant not even worthy of licking the mud off her boots! What Azula didn't know at the moment was this 'peasant' Elisa Maza had both a gun while simultaneously being magically protected for the sake of her child.

A battle broke out on the crowded streets of New York City as the deranged Princess used all her skills she'd honed over the years trying to murder this unknown human. She wasn't expecting to be shot at for not knowing what a gun was. Nor did she expect the bullets held magical protection that instantly negated her firebending. Enraged, she tried to kill her with her bare hands. However, a seven-foot-tall lavender beast came to the rescue.

His deep voice carried only a few words. "I don't know who you are. But you're not endangering my mate and unborn daughter. I know someone who can get rid of you."

Azula didn't know she'd be in trouble with the ultimate trickster, Puck, who decide this was the perfect chance to teach a redhead tot how to alter memories and send someone through different worlds. Therefore, young Alexander Xanatos had no problem wiping everyone's memories in NYC before sending Azula back to her Fire Nation Insane Asylum, where she figured now it all be yet another hallucination.


End file.
